


A Wild Cao Pi Has Appeared!

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Feelscember 2k18 [9]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Dating, Drabble, Kinda, M/M, Random & Short, Surprises, kinda ooc?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Seorang Cao Pi muncul di tengah keramaian Ibukota Wu?Mustahil.Seorang Cao PI muncul di tengah keramaian Ibukota Wu, dalam balutan pakaian rakyat jelata?Lu Xun, di akhir penghujung masa remajanya,inginnyajuga berkata sama.Inginnya, lho,inginnya...





	A Wild Cao Pi Has Appeared!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Dynasty Warriors (c) KOEI
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- OOC!Cao Pi.   
> \- Lu Xun syok.  
> \- Drabble pendek nan random, hasil nostalgia otp lama.

Lu Xun menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan wajah persis seperti baru melihat penampakan hantu.

 

Di sisi lain, Cao Pi—dalam balutan pakaian yang amat tidak mencerminkan statusnya sebagai penerus Cao Cao, wajah tersembunyi di bawah caping anyaman berbahan bamboo—hanya mengangkat kedua alis. Dibandingkan dengan sang Strategis Wu yang kini mengedarkan pandangan dengan panik, ‘kaget’ di wajah Cao Pi amat kentara dibuat-buatnya.

 

“K-k-kau—“

 

“Kau sudah janji untuk menemuiku di luar medan perang, ‘kan?”

 

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran seorang Cao Pi di ibukota Wu, Lu Xun menghela napas lega.

 

Lalu segera menarik tangan sang Putra Mahkota Wei, berlari secepat mungkin entah kemana.

 

“Apa ini tanda kalau kencan kita resmi dimulai?” Cao Pi seenaknya bertanya, tangan yang tidak ditarik Lu Xun menahan caping agar tidak terbang tertiup angin ketika mereka berlari.

 

Sepuhan rona merah di telinga si pemuda berambut coklat sudah cukup sebagai ‘ya’ di mata Cao Pi.

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk _Feelscember 9: Surprise_.
> 
> Kenapa seringnya saya nge-ship kapal minim asupan sih orz /headdesk
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
